Meet Once, Meet Twice
by Mistress of Dreamz
Summary: An innocent redhaired girl walks into Ollivander’s to buy her first wand and instead of just picking up her first magical instruments, finds herself walking out with the heart of a boy sewn to her sleeve.


**Summary: **An innocent red-haired girl walks into Ollivander's to buy her first wand and instead of just picking up her first magical instruments, finds herself walking out with the heart of a boy sewn to her sleeve. A 'chapter' in Lily and James's life … a one-shot, if you will.

**Author's Ramblings: **Yippee! Looky, looky, isn't this fabulous? I had the house to myself today for, like, four hours, so I decided to whip out the Harry Potter movies to keep me company for a while (you know, instead of doing "homework" or whatever). Well … I was kind of dozing off, thinking about my Fan-Fics and realizing that I REALLY needed to update them, when I glanced back at the TV just in time to hear Mr. Ollivander say, "It seems it was only yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." And BAM! A big shot of creativity!

**Could you please: **Do me a favor and **read **and **review **when done? THANKS!

**Meet Once, Meet Twice**

"James Potter, nice to meet you," said a boy with untidy black hair as he held out his hand.

"Sirius Black, and I don't do handshakes," said another boy with exceptional handsome looks.

"Right. Well, I don't do them either. Its just … my mum's standing about two feet away and … y'know … I have to be 'polite' or she wont buy me the new broomstick," James said with a smile.

Sirius smirked and glanced behind James to see an elderly witch talking to an elderly wizard as they watched their son out of the corner of their eye.

"Did you buy your wand yet?" James asked Sirius, glancing around the shop they were in: Ollivander's.

"He's ringing it up with my mum just now," Sirius said, shooting a filthy look over to where his mother stood. She was a bit ugly, in James's opinion.

"Come, Sirius," his mother snapped as she walked quickly to the door.

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked after behind his mother.

"See you Sunday," he said in leaving, waving to James as the door closed behind him.

"See you Sunday!" James echoed.

"James, dear, we're going to go down to the apothecary real quick – we'll be back in about twenty or so minutes. Be good," Mrs. Potter added as she and her husband walked out the door too.

James nodded his head in agreement but as his parents walked out the door a girl with astonishingly good looks and vibrant red hair walked through the door. Her green eyes were wide in excitement as she took in the shop she stood in. She smiled at the many boxes that contained wands. She mouthed a breathless "wow" once she glanced up to see the boxes stacked to the very rim of the ceiling.

James cocked his head and looked the girl up and down with much interest. She was _very much _his type.

Not that eleven-year-old boys had types or anything.

The girl continued to take in her surroundings and after a few minutes of silent observance, she caught sight of James.

"Hello," she said sweetly, smiling at him like her parents had taught her when greeting a stranger.

"Hi," James said, feeling a tingle in his stomach at the sight of such a beautiful girl smiling. At him.

"Lily Evans," she said, extending a gently-tanned hand for him to shake.

Lily was wearing low slung jeans with a black leather belt and a cool green jumper that brought out the color in her eyes. Her vibrant hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail on her head and she wore a silver locket around her neck.

If James had developed all of his hormones at this moment he would certainly be biting back a … well … _happy _moment.

But, of course, he was only eleven and those kind of things would catch a boy unawares because those were "big boy" things (at least, that's what his cousin told him. According to his cousin he also got really cool dreams that came with these "big boy" things.).

"James Potter," he replied for the second time that day. "Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Ditto," she said with a grin.

"Yes?" asked a voice. The pair turned to face Mr. Ollivander, owner of the shop.

"Hi," Lily said, dropping James's hand and walking up to the counter. "I need to buy my first wand, if you don't mind."

"Pleasure is all mine," Mr. Ollivander said, moving towards one of the many boxes of wands.

"Thank you," Lily said, following the man with her eyes.

James studied her while her back was turned.

"Try this one," Ollivander said, offering Lily a nice polished wand.

She held it in her hand and studied it quietly for a minute.

"What would you like me to do with it, sir?" she asked, confused.

"Give it a wave, of course. Surely you've seen your parents do it before?" he answered, also studying her.

"Oh," she said quietly, turning a bit red in the cheeks. "No, sir, my parents aren't – aren't magical."

"Muggle born then," he said with a nod. "No problem. Give it a wave, then."

James was just a bit shocked to find that such a stunning witch was muggle-born. He might've been curious with her heritage, but he was more interested in her.

Lily took the wand and gave it a flick, pointing towards one of the paintings on the wall. The painting splintered up the middle, its occupants running, squealing all the while, into a neighboring frame.

"I'm sorry!" Lily exclaimed, giving the wand back hastily to Ollivander. "I didn't know that would happen!"

"It's quite all right," Ollivander replied with a smile. He took the wand back ands stuffed it back in its box.

Lily gave a shaky sigh of relief and looked back at the man, wondering what he had in store for her now.

"Try this," he said again, handing her a slightly darker wand.

Lily, still uncertain, waved the wand in front of her and screamed – dropping the wand – when she saw that a book, lying open on a side-table, had jumped up and ripped its self to shreds.

James couldn't help but chuckle. She was obviously muggle-born. James had been doing those things since he was six – without the help of a stolen wand (his father's, of course).

Ollivander stooped to collect Lily's dropped wand and pulled out another moments later and offered it to her.

"Perhaps this will heed better results," he said quietly, handing her the wand.

Lily waved it once again but got nothing positive in return except a large shock up her arm.

"I'll be back in a moment," Ollivander said, bustling off to the back of the shop in search of a wand.

"So … Evans," James said, leaning against the counter in front of a blushing (from the wand trials) Lily. "You seem rather … spunky," he said after a minute.

Lily glared at him. She had already been humiliated in front of the shop owner with her inability to select a "nice" wand – she really didn't want to be teased by a total stranger.

"It'll be Hogwarts for you, correct?" James asked, taking her 'glare' as a 'seductive look.'

"Yes," Lily snapped, annoyed with him.

"Then perhaps you'd like to go out with me sometime," James purred, stepping closer to her.

"Perhaps not," she said with a roll of her eyes, pushing him away with the palm of her hand.

"Aw, c'mon," James said, feigning heartbreak. "Please?" he asked with big round puppy eyes.

"No," Lily growled. "Now could you please leave me alone?"

"Not until you're mine," James said in the voice of a 'man' wanting something – determined to get it.

"Then you'll be running an awful long time," Lily sneered.

"And I'm perfectly capable," James said smartly, flashing her a cocky grin.

Lily glared daggers at him. Sadly, that didn't last long as Mr. Ollivander came back around the corner with another – dustier – box for her.

"I think this one is just for you," he said, handing her, once again, a wand. "I think you know what to do with it."

Lily turned around, ready to wave her wand at another painting, when she saw James Potter grinning at her.

Rumor says that red-heads are one to flame up in a temper. Guess that's true.

Her hair shocked up at the edges in temper and she bit her lip in frustration and waved her wand fiercely towards James's direction. A large orange light shot out from her wand and touched James on the cheek, making him jump back and yelp in pain. His hand jumped to clasp the injured area and looked – in amazement – at Lily with wide eyes.

"Well!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander. "I do definitely believe that wand likes you!"

Lily smiled at her achievement, turning her attention from James to Ollivander.

"Do you really think so?" she asked, smiling fondly down at the wand.

"Oh, I think so. And I do also believe that boy has a couple more curses coming from that wand, if I suspect right," he said with another grin.

"You will obviously suspect right, sir," Lily said, flashing James a nasty glare.

"Then we'll check you out and you'll be on your way," he said, taking the wand back and wrapping it in the paper inside the box.

Five minutes later Lily was brushing past James and walking out the door and down the street.

"Wait! Evans!" James exclaimed, abandoning his task of getting a wand and running out the door after her.

Lily whipped around, already annoyed beyond belief and ready to hex off the boy's … _friends_.

"Yes?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know that one day you _will _be mine – even if it takes you seven years to realize it," James said confidently.

"I highly doubt that, Potter," Lily snarled, turning on her heel and marching down to the bookstore.

Ha, ha, ha, that's _funny_.

-

_Sunday Evening: Hogwarts_

"Told you," James said to Lily Evans, running off after his comment to join his new friends down the table.

"I will NEVER LIKE YOU, POTTER!" Lily hollered down the table, her face matching the color of her hair in anger.

Lily sighed. Seven years with a determined boy like that. Could she do it? Without falling in love?

Definitely not.

**-THE END-**

**Author's Ramblings: **Hey! Hope you liked it! Yes, I do know that it is insanely short … but there's not _too_ _much _that I could put in here! Anyways … I sincerely hope that you could imagine that, because I certainly could. I really do believe that James and Lily met in Diagon Alley – not Hogwarts. And where else to meet than in a wand shop – with much magical power to lash out at perverted boys?

And I would have continued the story into something longer, but –wink- you know the story.

**Oh! And: **PLEASE **review!**


End file.
